


Urong Sulong!

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Kinda Crack I Don't Know, M/M, Mpreg, Needy!Kyungsoo, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Kyungsoo, Tricycle driver!Jongin, Worrywart!Jongin
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28741311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Ngayong buntis si Kyungsoo, napansin ni Jongin na napapadalas ata ang pagkalibog ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 9
Kudos: 31
Collections: preggy!soo fic fiesta 2021





	Urong Sulong!

**Author's Note:**

> wala ako maisip na title kasi di ako witty sa ganyan. sana maenjoy niyo itong sinuka ko. maraming thank you!

Linggo at araw ng simba. Maraming tao sa simbahan sa tabi ng plaza kaya naman mahaba rin ang pila ng tricycle na naghihintay ng pasahero.

Tanghaling tapat at kakatapos lamang mananghalian ni Jongin ng baong adobo na handa ni Kyungsoo para sa kanya.

Sa araw-araw na ginawa ng Diyos, araw-araw pa rin na walang sawa si Kyungsoo sa paghahanda ng baon niya tuwing pinapasada ang tricycle sa kanilang bayan.

At sa tuwing kumakain siya ng kanyang baon, bigla na lang siyang mapapangiti kapag naiisip ang pagiging maalaga sa kanya ng asawa. Para siyang teenager na nalamang crush din siya ng crush niya.

Hindi man sila sinwerte na magkaroon ng marangyang buhay, masaya naman na silang mag-asawa sa simpleng buhay nila kahit na pareho silang mag-asawa na di nakatapos ng pag-aaral. Pero patuloy pa rin naman silang nagsusumikap para mabigyan ng magaang buhay ang pamilyang pangarap nilang buuin.

E ano kung tricycle driver lang si Jongin at nagtitinda lang ng ulam si Kyungsoo at meryenda sa hapon? 

Di man kalakihan ang kinikita, alam nilang pareho na magbubunga rin isang araw ang pinaghirapan nila. Hindi man kagrande ang bunga, hiling lang nila ang kasiyahan ng magiging pamilya nila.

Ala una at nagsisilabasan na ang mga tao sa simbahan. Hudyat na tapos na ang misa.

Pangatlo si Jongin sa pila nang maramdaman niya ang pag-vibrate ng Cherry Mobile phone niya sa bulsa.

Chineck niya agad iyon at tama ang kutob niya. Nagtext na ang butihing asawa niya.

_By, uwi ka na_

Agad nag-alala si Jongin sa text ng asawa lalo na ngayon na buntis na ito ng dalawang buwan. Siya ay nagtipa. Ngunit habang nagtitipa ay may mag-ina na sumakay na sa kanya.

"Manong Sunnyville po." Sabi ng nanay sa kanya kaya madali na siyang nagsend ng text sa asawa.

_Hatid ko lang pasahero ko by tas uwi na rin ako 😊_

_Pagkahatid sa pasahero niya ay chineck niya muli ang reply ng asawa._

_ingat ka by_

_pauwi na ako 😚_

* * *

Pinarada ni Jongin ang tricycle pagkarating sa munting bahay nila ni Kyungsoo.

Pagkapasok sa loob ay agad sumunggab si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Niyakap siya nito at hinimas sa kanyang dibdib.

"By..." Nagsusumamo ang malalaki at mala-inosenteng mga mata ni Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"May problema ba? May nangyari ba?" Pag-aalala ni Jongin sa asawa habang kinikilatis ang loob ng bahay nila na mukhang wala namang mali. Isa pa bukas rin naman ang T.V kung saan nanonood si Kyungsoo ng ASAP sa A2Z.

Umiling si Kyungsoo at sinakop ang mukha ni Jongin sa mga palad niya. Siya ay tumingkayad at humalik sa labi ng asawa. "Wala, By. Di lang ako mapakali na wala ka. Kumain ka na ba?" Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa hawak na baunan ni Jongin. "Oh, naubos mo na pala. Gusto mo ba kumain ulit?" Ngisi ni Kyungsoo.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at ginulo ang buhok ng asawa. "Akala ko naman kung napano ka na o ano. Busog na ako. Ubos ko nga 'tong pinabaon mo oh. Gusto mo lang pala magpalambing ano?"

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo na sa katunayan, hindi pa sanay si Jongin sa ganitong asta ng asawa. Nagbago ang ihip ng hangin simula nang magdalang-tao ito. Clingy na nga, mas lalong naging clingy pa at mas malambing sa kanya.

"Di na ako makapag-antay hanggang alas seis. Gusto ko dito ka na. Pahinga ka na muna, hugasan ko lang 'tong baunan mo." 

Bilang masunuring asawa, sumunod din si Jongin at nanood muna ng T.V.

Alas dos na rin naman at isa pa mainit na rin sa daan. Di naman masama kung mapaaga muna siya ng uwi. Linggo naman din at naka-limang daan na siya ngayong araw.

"By, kumain ka na?" Sigaw niya mula sa sala.

"Kanina pa!" Sigaw din pabalik ni Kyungsoo.

Kaya naman nag-relax muna si Jongin sa panonood.

Ngunit ilang saglit din ay lumapit na si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Tumabi ito sa kanya at yumakap sa kanya. Hinimas nito ang kanyang dibdib at imbis na manood ng TV ay si Jongin na ang tinitigan nito.

"By, amoy araw pa ako. Ligo muna...ako." Pahina nang pahina ang boses ni Jongin lalo na nang makita niya ang kamay ni Kyungsoo sa pagitan ng hita niya. Humihimas roon ang asawa at bilang mahina si Jongin sa haplos ni Kyungsoo, nanindig balahibo siya sa biglang pagbilis ng tibok ng puso niya. Waring aaltapresyunin siya anumang segundo.

"Maya ka na maligo." May lambing at landi sa tono ng boses ni Kyungsoo habang hinihimas ang namumuong tigas sa shorts ni Jongin.

"S-Soo." Singhap ni Jongin. "Ligo muna ako, amoy usok din ako."

Nilusot ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa loob ng shorts ni Jongin at hinawakan ang tigas nito. "Mamaya na. Ako muna bahala sayo."

Walang magawa at sumuko na sa matamis at exciting na imbitasyon ni Kyungsoo, nirelax lalo ni Jongin ang sarili at hinayaan si Kyungsoo na salsalin siya nito.

Background noise ang telebisyon kasabay sa pagsinghap at paghabol ng hinga ni Jongin.

Napatingin si Jongin sa asawa na napapakagat labi at nag-eenjoy sa paghawak sa kanya. 

Dahil nandito na rin sila, sumabay na rin si Jongin sa asawa. Hinila niya ito papalapit sa kanya at sinunggaban ang labi nito.

Naglaro ang kanilang mga dila sa isang malalim na halik. Pareho silang nalunod sa init ng bawat isa. Bumilis ang pagsalsal ni Kyungsoo sa ari ni Jongin at nang kapusin siya ng hinga ay pumiglas muna siya at biglang tumayo. 

Sinundan lang ng tingin ni Jongin si Kyungsoo. Naghubad ito ng pang-ibaba at biglang hinila papatayo si Jongin.

Wala nang tanong pa at sumunod din si Jongin sa kanya.

Naghubad ng suot na t-shirt si Kyungsoo at kumportableng humiga na sa kama. "By..." bulong niya. "Sex tayo."

Makitang hubo't-hubad si Kyungsoo ay lalong nagpakaba at nagpabilis sa tibok ng puso ni Jongin. Hindi man na sila bumabata ni Kyungsoo, pero napakaganda pa rin nito sa kanyang mga mata. Kurbado ang katawan kahit na siya ay lalaki, napakinis, napakaputi, at hindi balbunin.

Hindi mayaman ang angkan ni Kyungsoo, ngunit madalas, napagkakamalan itong anak mayaman dahil sa taglay nitong ganda at kutis. Nanggaling lang din talaga siya sa magandang lahi at maswerte si Jongin na siya ang nagtagumpay sa puso ng binata mula sa napakaraming manliligaw nito noong unang magkakilala sila sa isang karinderya na pinagtatrabahuhan noon ng asawa.

Pumatong si Jongin sa ibabaw ni Kyungsoo at minatahan ang napakagandang katawan nito na siya lamang ang pwedeng umangkin, ang magmarka at magsamba.

"Soo, okay lang ba 'to? Buntis ka baka kung ano ang mangyari." Pag-aalala na naman ni Jongin pero tila walang narinig si Kyungsoo dahil sinasalsal na naman siya nito at hinila papalapit para halikan.

Hindi nakapalag si Jongin kaya humalik muli siya pabalik sa asawa na napakagaling humalik at mang-akit sa kama.

Bumitaw si Kyungsoo at inutos, "Pasok mo na." Himas pa nito sa dibdib niya pababa sa abs ni Jongin. Kahit na tricycle driver si Jongin at halos buong araw namamasada, hindi pa rin nito nakakaligtaan na mag-ehersisyo at mag-dumbells kung may pagkakataon.

Medyo nag-aalangan si Jongin sa request ni Kyungsoo dahil hindi niya sigurado kung pwede ba silang magtalik ni Kyungsoo ngayong buntis ito. Ni hindi pa nga sila nakakapunta sa doktor para magpa-check up pero napag-usapan na rin naman nila na gawin ito sa susunod na Linggo.

"Buntis ka, Soo. Baka bawal 'to sayo."

Kumunot ang noo ng maliit na lalaki. "Anong bawal? Pwede yan. By, sige na. Kanina pa ako nalilibugan. Ipasok mo na."

"Matutusok ko baby natin. Baka di pwede 'to."

Lalong nagsalubong ang mga kilay ni Kyungsoo. "E gusto ko na ipasok mo na nga."

"Hindi...ayaw ko. Baka mapano si baby."

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo, kunot noo. "Pano na?"

"Subo kita?"

"Parang ayaw ko. Subo mo na lang dibdib ko tapos salsalin mo ako." Pilit na request ni Kyungsoo nang nakaiwas ang tingin sa asawa.

Napalabi si Jongin at kinabahan dahil dama na niya ang paparating na sumpong ng asawa. Pero gumapang siya pababa sa dibdib ng asawa at dumila sa usbong nito. Tiningnan niya muna ang reaksyon ni Kyungsoo at laking ginhawa niya na mukhang sapat na ito para maibsan bahagya ang libog ng asawa.

Mahinang ungol ang kumawala sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. Ito ang naging hudyat kay Jongin para magpatuloy.

Sinipsip niya ang usbong nito habang sinasalsal ang asawa na mahigpit na ang kapit sa kobre kama nila.

Pinagsalitan ni Jongin ang mga usbong ni Kyungsoo. Sinupsop ang mga iyon at dinilaan. Panakawnakaw tingin siya sa asawa habang ginagawa iyon hanggang sa napaliyad si Kyungsoo at walang pasabi na nilabasan.

Kahit na ganoong aktibidad pangkama lang ang ginawa nila, hiningal pa rin si Kyungsoo. Namumula ang mga pisngi at nanlalambot ang katawan.

Sa itsurang ito ni Kyungsoo, lalong tinigasan si Jongin at lalong nagkalakas ng loob na pawiin ang init ng kanyang katawan.

Nanatiling nakabukaka si Kyungsoo sa ilalim niya, taas-baba ang dibdib at bahagyang nakaawang ang bibig.

Kinuha niya ang kamay nito at pinulupot sa kanyang ari. Matic naman si Kyungsoo sa pagsalsal sa kanya kaya sa isa, dalawa, anim, sampung beses na tinaas baba ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa palibot ng ari ni Jongin, sumaboy ang katas nito sa dibdib ng maliit na lalaki.

Sa hingal at pagtatapos, napahiga na lang si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo habang hinahabol ang hininga.

Tiningnan niya ng taaman si Kyungsoo at hinaplos ang malambot nitong pisngi. "Ayos ka na ba, By?"

Nilingon siya ng asawa at sinabing, "Gusto ko talaga magsex tayo, By."

Natameme na lang si Jongin sa tabi. Hindi alam ang gagawin.

* * *

Sa mga sumunod na araw, mas lalong naging mapusok si Kyungsoo kay Jongin.

Lunes nang luhuran siya ni Kyungsoo sa kusina bago umalis si Jongin para pumasada.

Martes nang ipakiskis ni Kyungsoo ang pwetan niya sa ari ni Jongin para magkunwaring sila ay nagsisiping.

Miyerkules nang sunggaban siya ng halik ni Kyungsoo pagkarating na pagkarating pa lang ni Jongin sa bahay.

At pagdating ng Huwebes, gulong-gulo na ang isip ni Jongin sa pagkadalas ng pangangailangan ni Kyungsoo sa kama.

Kaya naman, nanghingi na siya ng opinyon sa isang mapagkakatiwalaang kaibigan.

"Pre, pwede ba kita matanong?" Kabado bente niyang tanong sa kaibigan sa talyer na si Wonshik.

"Okay lang magtanong, basta hindi pangmatalino." Biro ng kaibigan na ikinatawa naman ni Jongin. Tumungo sila sa sulok ng talyer kung saan may kukuning mga kagamitan si Wonshik sa pagkukumpini ng isang sirang UV.

"Nung nagbubuntis ba misis mo may kakaiba ba sa kanya?" 

"Hm. Matampuhin. Nahilig bigla sa santol kahit di naman talaga kumakain nun."

Tumango si Jongin at tinatak sa isip nag maaring mangyari pa sa pagbubuntis ni Kyungsoo. 

"E sa kama?"

Nilingon siya ng kaibigan na napataas ng kilay. "Sa kama?"

Nahihiya na magpaliwanag si Jongin sa ibig niyang sabihin dahil di kailanman pa siya nakapag-usap sa mga kaibigan tungkol sa mga sex life ng mga ito.

"Uh, eh, kasi..."

"Ibig mo bang sabihin kung lumibog ba lalo si Seonhee nung buntis siya?"

Tumango ng mabilis si Jongin. 

"Hindi naman. Bakit mo natanong? Si Kyungsoo ba?"

Bago sumagot si Jongin, naputol ang usapan nila nang lumapit ang isa pang kaibigan nila na si Sehun.

"Oy, oy, oy, anong chismis yan ba't di niyo ako sinasama? Tagal mo Wonshik hinihintay ko yung plies eh."

Napatingin si Jongin at Wonshik kay Sehun. 

"Sensya na 'tol. Walang chismis. May tinatanong lang si Jongin sa akin." 

Napatingin si Sehun kay Jongin at napangisi. "Love advice ba yan 'tol?" Sayaw pa ng mga kilay ng kaibigan pagkaakbay niya kay Jongin. 

Napailing na lang si Jongin dahil heto na ang dakilang chismoso sa kanilang magkakaibigan

Sa kanila ni Wonshik, si Sehun ang huling taong pagtatanungan niya ng mga seryosong bagay dahil madalas, kalokohan lang naman ang maibibigay ni Sehun pero madalas din at nakakagulat na minsan may sense din naman ang sinasabi ng kaibigan.

Pero dahil medyo pribado ang concern niya tungkol sa asawa, mabuti pang tumimpi na lang siya kaysa pakinggan ang sasabihin ni Sehun.

Kaso, pinagtaksilan siya ni Wonshik.

"Natanong ni Jongin kung lumibog ba si Seonhee nung buntis siya."

"Ohh, bakit, pre? Malibog na ba si Kyungsoo ngayon?"

Napatakip na lang ng mukha si Jongin sa hiya pero wala na siyang kawala. Alangan itaboy niya ang mga kaibigan. Nandito na rin naman siya sa sitwasyong ito kung saan kailangan niya ng opinyon ng iba kaya napagdesisyunan na lang niya na sabihin ang bumabagabag sa kanya.

Hingang malalim. "Napapadalas kasi yung alam niyo na. Lagi siyang nag-aaya na ano--" 

Hinampas siya ni Sehun sa likod. "HAHA! Yun oh! Madalas ka pala mabinyagan!"

Tinulak ni Jongin papalayo si Sehun na tawa lang nang tawa. "Seryoso kasi, pre."

"E ano ba kasi problema?" Tanong pa ni Sehun. Umakbay muli siya kay Jongin. "Ayaw mo nun lagi ka may panghimagas?'

"Di naman siya problema. Tsaka ayos lang naman sa akin kasi mag-asawa naman na kami. Kaso gusto kasi niya na mag-sex kami."

Napakunot noo si Wonshik at Sehun.

"Teka-teka, akala ko ba nag-sesex kayo?" Paglilinaw ni Wonshik.

"Subo lang ganun. Tas basta alam niyo na, pero di sex." Tumingin sa paligid ng talyer si Jongin dahil baka may ibang makarinig sa usapan nila at nakakahiya naman kung meron.

"Ah. O e ba't di kayo magsex? Ayaw mo?" Tanong ni Sehun.

Umiling si Jongin. "Di sa ayaw ko kaso, pwede ba namin gawin yun? E buntis nga siya pano kung may mangyaring masama sa baby namin? Mamaya masundot ko--"

"Tanga! Di yun ganun!" Korus pa ni Wonshik at Sehun habang napahimas sa ulo si Jongin sa sakit ng pagbatok ni Sehun sa kanya.

Bumuntong-hininga si Wonshik na nakapamewang na. "Tol, di man naging ganyan si Misis nung buntis siya, sabi ng doktor sa amin noon normal lang yun gawin."

"Baka sinabi lang yan ng doktor mo pero di pa naman siya nabubuntis?" Depensa ni Jongin na nag-aalangan pa rin na makipag-sex sa buntis na asawa.

"Tangi! Pano naging doktor yun kung magsisinungaling lang pala? Expert yun, 'tol. Tsaka 'tol, ang sex sa buntis exercise nila yon, di mo ba yun alam?" Diin ni Sehun sa kanya at tama nga naman siya, bakit naman magsisunungaling ang doktor na mahaba ang ginugol sa pag-aaral ng medisina.

Pero hindi pa rin naniniwala si Jongin dahil baka namaya mali lang ng rinig ang mga kaibigan sa kung ano ang alam nila. "Pano mo alam wala ka pa naman asawa?"

"Hay, hay, my friend..." Simula ni Sehun. "Di ko kailangang magkaasawa para malaman yan."

"E ano? Alam mo kasi may nabuntis ka na?" Tanong pabalik ni Jongin. Si Wonshik, natatawa na lang sa tabi habang nakikinig sa kanila.

Napakamot si Sehun sa ulo. "Pre, naman. Di ba pwedeng marami lang akong alam? Hay, lam mo punta ka na lang sa doktor para ikaw na mismo magtanong." Tapik na lang ni Sehun sa kanya bago bumalik sa kinukumpuning sasakyan.

Bumuntong-hininga si Jongin at napatingin kay Wonshik. "Tama si Sehun. Komunsulta ka na muna sa doktor para malaman mo ang totoo."

At sa pag-uwi niya, nilusob siya ni Kyungsoo. Kumanlong ito sa kanya at sinunggaban ng halik sabay sabi, "Sex na tayo, By. Hindi naman mapapano si baby."

Sa puntong uupuan na ni Kyungsoo ang tigas at kalakihan ni Jongin, pinigilan niya ito. "Soo, wag."

Sumimangot si Kyungsoo. "Bakit? Dahil baka matusok si baby? Di siya matutusok, By."

"Pano mo alam?"

"Sinearch ko sa internet."

Nag-aalangan pa rin si Jongin. "Hindi. Di naman doktor yang internet eh."

Sumuko na si Kyungsoo. "Hay. Sige na. Salsalin mo na lang ulit ako."

At mukhang magpatingin na nga sa doktor ang mainam na dapat gawin ni Jongin para masagot na ang kanyang agam-agam.

* * *

Biyernes, uhaw pa rin si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Daing pa rin nito na mag-sex sila pero tinanggihan ito ni Jongin hangga't di pa siya nakakasigurado na okay lang na mag-sex sila ni Kyungsoo. Sa huli, sinalsal na lang nila ang bawat isa.

At pagdating ng Sabado, nahuli ni Jongin na nagsosolo ang asawa sa kanilang kwarto na nauwi muli sa isang make-out session at paghaplos ng katawan.

Hiling pa rin ni Kyungsoo na mag-sex sila at alam ni Jongin na naiinis na ang asawa. 

At sa wakas dumating ang Linggo.

Sakay ni Jongin ang asawa sa pinapasadang tricycle papunta sa clinic sa bayan.

Pagkaparada ng tricycle at pagkababa, yumakap agad si Kyungsoo sa braso ni Jongin at lumakad sila papasok ng clinic.

Mahaba na ang pila kahit na maaga na silang pumunta, dahilan para magkunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo na alam ni Jongin na maikli ang pasensya sa mahabang pila.

Wala na nga ring bakanteng upuan kaya tumayo na muna sila sa gilid.

"Dito ka lang, babayad na ako tsaka papalista."

Nagbayad at nagpalista si Jongin. Panglabing-anim pa ang kanilang numero. Pero laking ginhawa niya pagkakita sa asawa na nakaupo na kung saan niya iniwan ito.

Pinakita niya ang numero dito. "Sixteen pa."

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang kamay niya. Hinawakan niya ito pabalik at pinagmasdan muna ang paligid.

Halos lahat mga buntis ang nagpapacheck-up. May iba na mag-isa lang, may iba na may kasama tulad niya.

Tahimik ang mag-asawa.

Sinandal ni Kyungsoo ang sarili sa gilid ng nakatayong si Jongin at humikab.

"Antok ka na?" Suklay ni Jongin sa buhok ng asawa. "Parang gusto ko ng Jollibee."

"Ano gusto mo?"

"Chicken joy. Yung balat." 

"Sige, bili tayo mamaya."

Tumingala si Kyungsoo, bahagyang nakanguso. "Talaga?"

"Oo." Ngisi ni Jongin sabay gulo sa buhok ng asawa.

"Number 16? Number 16 po? Kyungsoo Kim?" Tawag ng isang staff kaya lumakad na sila papasok sa opisina ng doktor na si Junmyeon Kim.

* * *

Pagka-check ng vitals ni Kyungsoo at pag-fill up ng forms para magka-record siya sa clinic, kinausap na sila ng masinsinan ng doktor.

"Kyungsoo, kamusta pagbubuntis mo? Nahihilo ka pa rin ba sa umaga? May kakaiba ba?" Tanong ni Dok Kim habang may sinusulat sa prescription paper nito.

Taimtim na nakikinig si Jongin sa tabi ni Kyungsoo.

"Wala naman po."

"Wala naman? That's good. Since wala namang problema. Reresetahan lang kita nitong gatas. 1 cup a day lang naman. Medyo mahal pero kayo bahala kung bibili kayo o hindi kasi eto usually ang pinapainom ko sa mga pasyente ko. Both beneficial yan para sayo at kay baby. Tapos, next check-up kapag 4 months ka na para sa ultrasound. Para makita natin kung okay ba si baby at yung gender ni baby. Yun lang naman. As usual, bawal uminom ng alak, manigarilyo, uminom ng gamot na di ko reseta. As much as possible, wag magpapagod, magpapastress. Mag-ingat lagi. Yun lang." Iniabot kay Kyungsoo ang papel na pinagsulatan ng doktor.

Sumingit agad si Jongin. "E, Doc, s-sex po ba, okay lang?"

Nagulat si Kyungsoo sa biglang tanong ni Jongin na nahiya na rin bigla dahil baka pagtawanan siya ng doktor.

Pero taliwas sa inaasahan ang naging reaksyon ni Dok Kim. "Sex, okay lang naman. It's a good exercise pa nga para kay mister mo. Pero syempre wag masayadong ano. Dahan-dahan lang. Sex is good. Okay siya gawin hanggang mag-four months si Kyungsoo."

Hindi makatingin si Kyungsoo sa doktor niya sa hiya.

"Hindi po masasaktan baby namin? Kasi baka matusok ho." Tanong pa ni Jongin na walang alam tungkol sa pagbubuntis.

Umiling ang doktor. "Hindi. Wala po kayong dapat ipag-alala po dun. Normal din po talaga sa mga pregnant men and women ang pagtaas ng sexual desires. It's okay to do it as long as hindi sosobra and nothing too extreme."

"Salamat po, Doc. Tama po pala talaga ang mga kaibigan ko. Hehe." Tawa-tawa niya na ikinakurap ng doktor at ni Kyungsoo dahil nagtataka sila kung ano ang ibig sabihin ni Jongin.

Walang katapusan ang pasasalamat ni Jongin sa doktor hanggang sa tumungo na sila ni Kyungsoo sa pinto para umalis at isara ang pinto ng opisina ng doktor.

Natatawa na lang sa loob-loob si Doc Junmyeon.

* * *

Bahay.

Kumakain pareho ng biniling chicken joy ang mag-asawa.

Hindi pa ulit sila nakakapag-usap simula nang umalis sa clinic. Palagay ni Jongin kaya tahimik ang asawa ay dahil gutom lang ito pero may iba pa palang dahilan.

"Bakit mo tinanong yun kay, Doc? Nakakahiya tuloy." Sabi ni Kyungsoo habang ineenjoy ang crispylicious, juicylicious niyang thigh part ng manok.

Nahinto si Jongin sa pagsubo ng pagkain. "Yung sex?"

"Oo. Tsaka sinong kaibigan yung binulong mo kanina? Sabi ko naman kasi sayo okay lang mag-sex eh. Ayaw mo maniwala." Nguso ni Kyungsoo habang kumakain. Pero napanguso rin si Jongin.

"E kasi di ako sigurado, By. Naging maingat lang ako. Sorry na." Paghaba pa lalo ng nguso niya. "Si Sehun at Wonshik lang naman yung nagpatanungan ko kaso di rin ako naniwala sa kanila kasi di naman sila doktor."

"Tapos sa akin di ka rin naniwala." 

"Sorry na. Sorry na, By." Paghawak pa ni Jongin sa kamay ni Kyungsoo sa ibabaw ng lamesa.

"Hmp!" Pagtatampo ni Kyungsoo bago alisin ang kamay sa hawak ni Jongin at nagpatuloy na kumain.

Malungkot na kumagat sa crunchy niyang manok si Jongin habang pasulyap-sulyap sa buntis na asawa.

 _Hay_. Bulong ng isip niya.

* * *

Biglang tinamaan ng antok si Jongin.

Siesta naman na kaya tumungo na siya sa kanilang kwarto para matulog muna. Pagkahiga, naglaro muna siya ng Snake sa cellphone at kita niya sa kanyang periphery ang pagpasok ni Kyungsoo sa kwarto matapos magtoothbrush nito.

Alam ni Jongin na nagtatampo pa rin ang asawa kaya pinokus na lang niya ang sarili sa paglalaro.

Mahabahaba na rin ang Snake niya. Mahirap na rin kontrolin dahil bumilis ito. Ngunit, di rin nagtagal dahik tumabi si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

"Di ako galit, By."

Binaba ni Jongin ang cellphone at tumagilid sa direksyon ng asawa. "Ayos lang yun. Ako naman itong nagkulang sayo."

"Hindi. Di ka nagkulang. Ginawa mo lang naman yun kasi naging maingat ka kay baby." Haplos ni Kyungsoo sa gwapong mukha ng asawa.

"Ayoko lang na kung mapano kayo." Haplos din pabalik ni Jongin sa pisngi ng asawa hanggang sa ipagdikit niya ang kanilang mga labi.

Marahan ang halik na pinagsaluhan nila. Pero iyon ay mas naging madiin at mas naging mainit.

Haplos dito, haplos doon. Kalat ang mga kamay nila sa katawan ng bawat isa hanggang sa humawak na sila sa pribadong katawan nila.

Tumungo sa malusog na pwetan ni Kyungsoo ang kamay ni Jongin habang ang kamay naman ni Kyungsoo ay nakahawak na sa tigas ni Jongin.

Mahihinang ungol ang kumawala sa kanilang mga bibig, ngunit humiwalay din pagkakapos ng hininga.

"Sex na tayo, By?" Hingal na tanong ni Kyungsoo, uwang ang magang labi at siyang walang takas ni Jongin na hinahanap din ang init at sikip ng asawa.

Nagsalo sila sa isang malalim na halik. Tanging paghinga lang nila at pag-ungol ang kanilang nadidinig.

Pumaibabaw si Jongin at sinakop ng labi ang leeg ni Kyungsoo. Siya ay sumipsip sa porselang kutis ng asawa. Dumila, humalik, humaplos.

Liyong-liyo si Jongin habang pinagmamasdan ang estado ng asawa. Magulo ang buhok, namumula ang mga pisngi, maga ang labi. At siya lang ang tanging may vip access sa ganitong estado ni Kyungsoo. 

Pinatong ni Kyungsoo ang kamay sa dibdib ng asawa habang binubuka ang mga binti. Wala nang sabi pa at sa isang tingin lang ay alam na ni Jongin ang dapat gawin.

Kinuha niya ang lube na gamit nila sa isang drawer. Maingat na prinepera ni Jongin si Kyungsoo gamit ang mga daliri nito.

Sa bawat pagliyad ni Kyungsoo ay siyang paglakas ng loob niyang magpatuloy. Kinurba niya ang daliri sa loob ni Kyungsoo at hinanap ang sweet spot nito.

Isa, dalawa, tatlong daliri, daing ni Kyungsoo ang ngalan ni Jongin.

Isa, dalawa, halik. Sa bawat pagsayaw ng kanilang mga labi ay ang pagbilis ng galaw ng daliri ni Jongin sa loob ni Kyungsoo.

Pinutol nila ang halik at hinaplos ni Kyungsoo ang pisngi ni Jongin. "May agam-agam ka pa ba?"

Sa sobrang sabik na ni Jongin sa asawa, sabi niya, "Basta kapag nasaktan kita, sabihin mo lang."

Ngumiti ng matamis si Kyungsoo at sinabi, "Pasok ka na."

  
  
  
  
  


**_Epilogue_ **

Ilang buwan ang lumipas, ligtas na naipanganak ni Kyungsoo ang panganay na babae nila ni Jongin.

Isang magandang larawan sa loob ng bahay ng mga Kim na sina Jongin at Kyungsoo ay taimtim na pinagmamasdan ang kanilang anak na natutulog sa duyan nito.

Gabi na at oras na rin para matulog ang mag-asawa. Hindi nila pwedeng sayangin ang oras na tulog na ang anak. Kailangan kasi nila ito sabayan dahil tiyak na magigising na naman ang mga ito ng dis oras ng gabi.

Isa pa, maagang babyahe si Jongin kinabukasan.

Humiga na ang mag-asawa sa kanilang munting kama.

Sumiksik si Kyungsoo sa asawa. 

"Bilis ng araw. Sa Linggo, seven months na si Kyunghee." Sabi ni Jongin bago humalik sa templo ni Kyungsoo.

"Hm. Pwede na siguro ulit tayo gumawa ng baby no?" Kaswal na sabi ni Kyungsoo habang ginuguhit ang duko ng daliri sa dibdib ni Jongin.

Halos masamid sa sariling laway si Jongin sa gulat. "B-Baby ulit? S-Soo, kakapanganak mo lang. Baka kung mapano ka." 

"Di yan. Miss ko na mag-sex tayo, By."

"Hindi, hindi, hindi. Wala pang isang taon na nanganak ka. Baka magkakomplikasyon ka."

Kumunot ang noo ni Kyungsoo. "E di search mo sa internet kung pwede."

"Bakit doktor ba yung internet?"

Napabuntong-hininga na lang si Kyungsoo at humalik sa labi ni Jongin dahil heto na naman ang another episode ng asawa niyang maaalalahanin. "Pasalamat ka cute ka. Tanong mo ulit si Sehun bukas kung wala ka tiwala sa internet. Di ba maraming alam yun?"

At mukhang mauulit muli ang nakaraang pag-aalala niya sa walang kasiguraduhang kaligtasan ng needy niyang asawa.

Napakamot ulo na lang si Jongin.

**Author's Note:**

> #HappyKaiDay


End file.
